Why Don't They Care?
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Something horrible happpens to III.  WARNING:RATED M FOR A REASON! RAPE SODOMY


lll walked inside lV's room, looking around for him. "IV? Were are you, brother?" He asked, holding the tea tray with one hand as he closed the door.

"What are you doing in here?" IV asked, as if popping in out of no where.

III jumped slightly, then smiled. "Oh, there you are!" He said. He set down the tea on his brother's desk. He yelped when he felt someone grab him and push him towards the door.

"Stay out!" IV shouted.

"O-Okay!" III said, running out oof the room. He grimaced when he heard the door slam.

"III! III! III!"

III turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Yes, Tron?" He asked, running towards Tron's room. He walked through the open door. "What is it?"

Tron turned to him, seeming to have been leaning out the window. "Koshi's gone!"

"What?"

"I think she fell out the window!" Tron shouted, crying.

"Tron..."III sighed, walking over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I think she simply strolled out the window. Did you leave it open?"

Tron nodded.

"Sweety, we told you she would escape like that. I will go look for her, okay?"

Tron nodded, sitting on his bed.

III walked out, walking down stairs. He set the tray in the kitchen, walking out the back door to look for Tron's cat. He walked down the fence, calling out Koshi's name. He walked into the small patch of forest on their property and continued to call out.

Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand clamp over his mouth. He screamed, but he was thrown into a bush. His eyes finaly focused on a person, who wore all black. He was wearing a black ski mask as well. III thought he looked like a ninja.

"Wh-Who are you?" III asked, trying to pull himself up.

"It wasn't supposed to be _you _who came out!" The man shouted, kicking III in the ribs, sending him down.

"What do you mean?" III asked.

"Oh well." The man said, kneeling in front of III."Who better than his youngest brother?" He said, grabbing III by the collar.

"What are you talking about?" III asked. He was getting worried now.

"Just as your family wants revenge on Faker, I swear revenge on your brother. And I can get to him by hurting you!" He said, laughing as he slapped III across the face.

"S-Stop!" III tried to get away but the man was too strong. "H-How did you-you know I would be out here?" He asked, receiving another slap.

"I actually was planning on Tron comming out to look for his cat himself." The man said. He stood up, pulling III up as well.

"You took Koshi? Tron was worried sick about her!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted.

"What did he do to make you so mad?"

"That's none of your concern." The man said coldly. He pulled III's formal jacket off, ripping off the shirt undereith.

"H-Hey! That's not nice!" III shouted, trying to cover himself.

"I said shut up!" The man punched III in the stomach. He lowered his mouth to one of III's nipples, biting one roughly.

III whimpered, too scared to say anything. What was he doing? What did this man have against his brother?

The man continued to bite down, moving on to the other. He git down even harder, drawing blood this time.

A highpitch whine escaped III's lips. He tried to pull away, but the man gripped his fore arms tightly.

The man shoved his knee inbetween III's legs, rubbing it against his crotch.

III gasped, jerking away from him. This was horrible! How could some one do this to another person?

The man shoved harder, hurting III. He put his mouth against III's neck, biting down hard. He started to shake III by the fore arms violontly.

III felt his eyesight going fuzzy. He felt dizzy, and his knees were getting weak. He was pushed against a tree.

"Whateryou-"III was slapped again. He started crying. He was disoriented, which was probably the outcome the man wanted. He was aware that the man was pulling his pant's off, but couldn't react.

The man tossed III's pants and underwear aside. He put his hand around III's member, holding it in a vice-like grip. He watched III writhe in pain, a pained moan coming from his throat.

"You like that, don't you?" The man said, pulling on III's member. He started pumping him, listening to III's comfused cries. He couldn't help but laugh. III was obviously a virgin. He continued to pump him until III came. The man disregarded it, pushing III onto the ground. He kicked him in the ribs several times, breaking a few.

III screamed as he felt his bones cracking. This was so mean! The man kicked him in the head a few times before leaning down. "I cant beat you too much,"He said."I won't be carrying your raped body back to V." He smirked.

III's eyes widened. He was a virgin, he can't have this happen to him! He moaned as the strange man flipped him onto his stomach. The man forced him to stick his rear in the air. He clamped his eyes shut when he heard a zipper unzip. The man gripped his hips, digging his nails into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the man enter him.

"...your hurting me..."III said, barely audible. He was sobbing. His body rocked as the man thrusted into him.

The man scraped his fingers down III side's, making the flesh bleed.

III screamed. He was bearly aware that the man was punching him in the back. It hurt his ribs. Everything was hurtng his ribs. He was flipped onto his back.

The man punched him in the jaw a few times. He wrapped his fingers around III's neck.

III whimpered. He couldn't breathe.

The man didn't let go. He was looking III in the eyes. There was a horrible glint of hate in his eyes.

III closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. He weased, his lungs feeling cold.

The man smirked as III started to turn blue. He let go, hitting him in the ribs.

III screamed, inhaling afterword.

The man thrusted harder, grasping III's arms and shaking him more.

III bearly noticed that the man pulled out of him. He could barely move, and when he did, it hurt like hell. He watched the man run away. He sat up weakly, whimpering. He reached for his pants, screaching when he felt his ribs dislocate. He laid down again, the pain too much for him to handle.

"III? Were are you?"

IV!

"I-IV!" III moaned. He felt blood trickling from his mouth. And his entrance.

"III? What the fuck are you doing?" IV leaned down, grabbing his brother's hair and pulling him up. He retreived III's clothing, uncaringly dressing him. He put his arm around III's waist, walking back to the house. "What happened to you?" He asked.

III whimpered."I came out to-"

"Never mind, I don't care."IV said, pushing III into the house. He dropped III, going back to his room.

III barely caught himself. He slowly walked to V's office, knocking quietly.

"What is it?"

"Me...can we talk?..."III could hardly hear himself talk.

"Yes."

III walked in. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. He told V about what happened. With the man hurting him and saying he had something against him.

V stood up."Sorry." He said, walking past III.

III stared at the ground in shock. Tears stung his eyes. He just blew him off! He slid down the wall, crying. He slammed the door open, walking down to the kitchen. He ignored the pain. He opened a drawer . He searched around, pulling out a large knife.

"Why dont they care?" He shouted, digging the knife into his wrist.

[epir

whoa...

what became of Koshi?


End file.
